


Don’t Let Him Go

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [18]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Don’t Let Him Go' by REO Speedwagon.





	Don’t Let Him Go

It was so stupid that he never thought he was enough for her.

Zoe knew better, though there were times she felt just the same. Wade was so easy with women, he could have any girl in town that he wanted. It made her wonder sometimes why exactly he wanted her.

So, they both lived in fear of that loss, and lost each other because of it. Thank goodness that they found their way back home in time.

Maybe they were both just fools in the beginning, but now things had changed. They had simply needed time to grow up.


End file.
